


The Story of Beauty

by iknowthekoolaidflavor



Series: Waking Up in Vegas [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Attempted Sexual Assault, Dissociation, F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Panic Attacks, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Assault
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 11:06:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19130776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iknowthekoolaidflavor/pseuds/iknowthekoolaidflavor
Summary: Daveed unknowingly invites people from (Y/N)'s past to stay for the weekend. He has no idea how this could potentially put you in danger after you spent so long keeping them out of your life.





	1. Surprise!

To say you were shocked when you walked through the door would be an understatement. There was a familiar laugh that filled the living room. You stood by the door as you listened to Daveed entertain his guests. He told you there would be a surprise when you got home for your birthday, but this was far from what you expected.

 

You softly shut the door. If you were quiet enough, you could make it to your room without them even knowing you were home.

 

“(Y/N)?”, your mother called, “I thought I heard you come in”

 

You slowly walked around the corner and spotted Diane and Sean McDaniels sitting on your couch with your husband. Your mother and stepfather made their way off the couch to greet you with a hug. The second Sean’s arms wrapped around you, you froze and held your breath.

 

“She used to do that all the time back home. Come in as quietly as she could just so she could sit in her room. It took us hours to realize she was in the house”, Diane laughed

 

You quickly stepped away from Sean and looked at your husband, eyes wide. Daveed pulled you in for a hug and kissed your cheek.

 

“Hi baby”

 

“Hey. Can I talk to you for a minute?”

 

He let you pull him into the kitchen away from the people you tried hard to avoid for years. You hadn’t seen them since your wedding.

 

“When did they decide to come here?”, you asked as calm as possible, even though you felt anything but

 

“Your mom called a few weeks ago and asked about your birthday. She said you kept trying to go back home to visit, but work kept getting in the way. So, I invited them to California for your birthday surprise”

 

This was the last thing you wanted. All the times you told your mother you were busy with work was a lie. The last place you wanted to be was back home in Maryland. You thought after moving to New York, you would be far enough, but that proved to be wrong when they temporarily moved there after your mother got promoted at work.

 

You stood in silence, barely noticing the smile slowly leaving Daveed’s face. When you finally looked up, you were devastated.

 

“You don’t like it, do you?”

 

“Of course I do”, you cheered faking your best smile, “I just thought we could spend my birthday weekend with just the two of us, but this is just as good”

 

“Oh”, he beamed as he grabbed more drinks, “I’m glad you like your surprise”

 

“You can leave that. I’ll bring it in for you”

 

“Whatever you say”

 

He kissed you happily and you felt like your skin was on fire. All the memories of being back home came rushing back after you spent so much time trying to forget them. You had been so careful. 

 

You faked your way through dinner, laughing at your mother’s stories about your childhood and Sean’s cheesy jokes. If you could magically forget everything, you could see this being a great visit. 

 

Before you crawled into bed that night, you locked the door out of instinct. Daveed was already half asleep when you were under the covers. Daveed pulled you close and wouldn’t let go. Your skin burned again as you tried to pull away, but he pulled you closer and kissed your cheek. You lie awake, uncomfortable in your own home and unable to fall asleep.

  
  
  



	2. Intruders

The next morning you woke up alone in bed. The door was wide open and you tried to ignore the tremble that ran through you. The door was shut immediately. As you got out the shower, you noticed a note left on your nightstand. 

 

_ ‘I tried to wake you, but you wouldn’t budge. Went to the gym, but I promise I’ll be back soon. _

 

_ Love, Daveed’ _

 

The house was eerily quiet for ten in the morning. After you got dressed, you slowly crept down the halls to see who else was home. Diane was nowhere to be found which would mean Sean left with her. You immediately felt relief as you happily walked to the kitchen. 

 

Eating your breakfast in silence was very comforting. It gave you ample time to think about last night and how you would deal with them being here for the next two days. Your mother and her husband were in your home, invading your sense of security. Deep down it felt like you should have known this was bound to happen. All those excuses you came up with were going to catch up with you at some point.

 

With them only here for a few days, you could come up with enough scenarios allowing you to leave to have your own space.

 

“I hate this”, you mumbled as you threw your bowl in the dishwasher

 

“Hate what, love bug?”

 

You blanched at the familiar voice, the sound of the stupid nickname, and the feeling of a hand on your lower back. You were immediately transported back to your childhood bedroom. You were crying for help, yet no one ever came. 

 

Sean ran his hand up and down your back, each time his hand moved lower than before. You quickly sat up, backing away as fast as you could and unintentionally backing yourself into a corner.

 

“Stay away from me”, you said apprehensively 

 

“I haven’t seen you in so long”

 

He stepped closer, gauging your reaction.

 

“I said stay the hell away from me”, you yelled

 

“Careful love bug”, he placed his hands on your waist

 

In your attempt to get away, you exposed your neck to him. His lips were on your neck and you froze again. Your stomach churned and every part of you wanted to scream for help, but no one was around to save you.

 

“You honestly want your husband to find out about what you did back home? Do you think he’ll believe that lie you told everyone?”, he chuckled, “If you’re own mother didn’t believe you, why would he?”

 

Daveed opened the front door, content that he was finally back home. He took his time making his way to the kitchen as he checked his phone, calling out your name absentmindedly. You normally would have responded by now so he figured you were still asleep. 

 

He was in shock when he stepped in the kitchen and saw Sean sitting at the island while (Y/N) cleaned off the counter. He never saw you two as close or even in a room alone with each other. He always had a feeling that you were avoiding him.

 

“Hey”

 

“Hey”, you managed to keep your voice steady as you blinked the tears away

 

Daveed wrapped his arms around you and kissed your cheek. You would have been relieved to have his arms around you, but you felt like you weren’t in your own body. A part of you was still begging for someone to save you. 

 

“Hey Sean”

 

“Mornin’ Daveed”

 

“I thought you were going out with Diane?”

 

“I changed my mind. I was more tired than I thought I was so I stayed here. Love bug and I were just reminiscing”, he said with a salacious grin that went unnoticed by your husband

 

“Love bug? That’s what they used to call you?”, Daveed laughed, “Why am I just now hearing about this?”

 

“Because I hate it. Please don’t call me that again”

 

“I started calling her that when she was about eight”, Sean grinned 

 

“And I still hate it to this day”, you glared at him, knowing it wouldn’t faze him, “Daveed don’t you want to take a shower or something?”

 

“Yeah, I’ll be back down in a minute”

 

“I’ll go with you”, you stated too quickly

 

Daveed quirked an eyebrow, but didn’t say anything as you followed him to the bedroom.

 

“I forgot to tell you, your mother asked if we could go out to dinner tonight. We’re going to leave at six. She seemed really excited about it”, he smiled softly, “(Y/N)?”

 

“Hmm?”

 

“Are you alright?”, he softly rubbed the hand that had a vice like grip on your phone

 

“Yeah, I’m good”, you smiled and kissed his cheek

 

You wrapped your arms around him, burying your face in his neck, placing a trail of kisses down his neck. He wrapped his arms around your waist, lifting your feet off the ground. Daveed sat on the bed with you straddling his legs. 

 

You felt him press against you when you finally pulled his lips against yours. His fingers ghosted over your sides before he pulled your shirt over your head. This was exactly what you needed. A sigh of content passed you lips as you desperately clung to Daveed as if your life depended on it.

 

As soon as he started placing kisses against your neck, your heart stopped. Everything appeared to move in slow motion with your heart beginning to hammer in your chest. You gasped, feeling his teeth sink into your skin. Your entire body screamed for help, but your mouth failed to get to memo. 

 

Daveed paused, feeling your body tense against him. When he pulled away, he noticed the far away look in your eyes.

 

“Baby?”, he cautioned, “(Y/N)?”

 

He might have been right in front of you, but his voice seemed so distant.

 

“(Y/N)”, he asked a little louder

 

You immediately look up and he puts his hands on your face, thumbs gently stroking your cheeks.

 

“What happened? Are you alright?”

 

You could feel your heart beating in your eardrums. Daveed may have been sitting right in front of you, but your surroundings were becoming blurry and his voice was so far away. It felt like you were sinking. A big part of you wanted to let it take you away entirely.

 

“(Y/N)”, Daveed screamed as he grabbed your shoulders

 

You took a breath, refusing to look him in the eye. He began wiping tears from your face that you didn’t even know were there. 

 

“What happened?”

 

“Nothing”, you mumbled, your voice uncharacteristically soft, “M’fine. I just need some sleep”

 

Before he could say anything, you climbed under the sheets pulling the comforter over your head, trying to somehow fall asleep. 

 

************************************************************

 

Daveed let you sleep for most of the day. When your mother arrived, he made up an excuse to keep her out of your bedroom. In the years that he’s known you, he had never seen you act this way before. You may have been there physically, but mentally you disappeared. A part of him was afraid to press you with more questions. What if you shut down entirely? If you weren’t ready to talk about it yet, he wouldn’t force it. 

 

So he let you sleep. 

 

Around six o’clock, you were all ready and heading out the door. It was unsettling for your husband to see you get up and pretend nothing had happened. Any traces of your tears were long gone and you a genuine smile appeared on your face as if you were actually happy.

 

Diane and Sean chatted happily at the restaurant, hesitantly looking between you and Daveed. You slipped your hand in Daveed’s as you sat in silence. Even though he wasn’t aware of what was happening, it was comforting that he was here with you. He leaned in tentatively and kissed your forehead. You placed your hand on his cheek, holding him in place. He smiled softly and his heart warmed that you seemed to let him in. Even if it wasn’t much, it was still something. When you finally let go to kiss his cheek, you realized you had an audience. 

 

“You two have already been married for three years”, Diane grinned 

 

“Here we go”, you sighed, “We’re aware”

 

“So when do you plan on giving us grandchildren?”, Sean probed 

 

You cringed. You were grateful that they lived on the opposite side of the country. Sean and Diane would never get their hands on your children. If they ever put them through the same childhood you had, you would have no choice but to kill them both.

 

“We’ll cross that bridge when we get there”, Daveed replied after noticing your discomfort 

 

You softly squeezed his hand in thanks. 

 

“Okay. Moving on then. We have a surprise for you”

 

Diane and her husband looked at each other excitedly, “We’re moving”

 

You tensed, already aware of what they would possibly come out her mouth next. 

 

“That’s good. I know you two love to travel. Where are you staying?”

 

“Well when I left the house this morning, I was actually looking at a home up the street from you guys”

 

You could feel your heart sinking in the pit of your stomach.  _ Up the street? _

 

“Oh”, was all Daveed could get out. He didn’t have any problems with your parents, but why the hell did they decide to move up the street?

 

“We just missed spending time with our little love bug. Now that we’re retired there’s nothing holding us back. When you have your kids, we’ll be right up the street to help every step of the way”

 

Diane grinned clearly proud of herself at the moment. You ate the rest of dinner in silence, tightly squeezing Daveed’s hand.

 

*********************************************************

_ You were in bed, covers wrapped tight around you. You were being juvenile, thinking that a mere set of covers could keep you safe.The door was pushed open as quiet as possible. He always thought he was being secretive, but you could always hear him coming in. In this moment, you were always paralyzed. Your purple pajamas and covers were shifted out the way and you tried to scream, yet nothing came out.  _

 

_ Your body was stuck in place. All you could do was lay there and endure it. In the moments that you could actually make a sound, no one ever came to your rescue. Either way you were trapped. As you felt his hands on you, you never stopped trying to scream.  _

 

When you finally opened your eyes, you see Sean warily staring back at you. You jumped out of bed tumbling to the floor. Sitting against the wall did little to help. You were still in your purple pajamas, but the room was different. You were home in your room. When you looked up, Daveed was warily staring back at you. 

 

Sean was nowhere to be found.

 

You couldn’t bring yourself to get back in bed. He could see the fear in your eyes every time you looked at it. He hesitantly walked over to you. When you didn’t move away, Daveed picked you up and carried you to the other guest room. You wrapped your arms around his neck, quietly sobbing into his neck.

 

He placed you under the covers and laid next to you, watching you tentatively as you held on to him. Daveed stayed awake that night, keeping an eye on you after you finally fell asleep. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Fresh Start

Daveed woke up to the sound of you grumbling in your sleep. He only had a couple of hours to rest that night. Every time he felt you move, he would make sure you were okay, stay awake for at least 30 minutes, then fall asleep. For the most part, you would toss and turn a bit, then doze off. He froze as you reached across the bed in search of something with your eyes still shut. Daveed hesitated before he held his hand out. When your hand was in his, you relaxed and moved closer to him. It didn’t take long for him to feel you pressed against him.

 

You stayed like this for another hour before waking up to Daveed’s arm wrapped around you with your face buried in the crook of his neck. Daveed tightened his hold on you as you wrapped your arm around him as well. It was still a little dark in the room, but you realized you were in the guest bedroom.

 

“(Y/N)”, Daveed called you softly 

 

You caught him staring, wondering why you were here and why he seemed so concerned. He watched as you yawned, then rolled on your back. 

 

Staring at the ceiling and Daveed’s presence brought you a sense of peace. You remembered the dinner, you fell asleep in your bed last night, and you saw Sean’s face. Every part of you tensed when your memory was flooded with what happened the night before. The nightmare, seeing his face, and Daveed carrying you out the bedroom. 

 

He could hear your shallow breathing. Your hands gripped the sheets as you tried to breathe, something was sitting on your chest. This was the one place you thought you would be safe from them, yet they invaded your sense of security as always. Soon, they would be moving up the street and you were beginning to feel as trapped as you did when you were back home. 

 

Daveed called your name. He was still here with you. You were never alone.  

 

“Can you hear me (Y/N/N)?”

 

You nodded. He knew you needed a distraction to keep you from sinking even further.

 

“What’s...six plus six?”

 

“Twelve”, you blurted out

 

“What’s twelve plus six?”

 

You weren’t paying attention to what he was doing, but you welcomed it anyway.

 

“Eighteen” 

 

When you reached seventy two, he helped you through a breathing exercise until you felt the pressure start to fade. He suggested that you take a shower, but you declined for the moment. You sat with Daveed in silence, fingers still intertwined. He talked to you about his next project with Rafa, how his mother was doing, and a story from when he was in college. 

 

Across the hall, you could hear the bedroom door open. You squeezed Daveed’s hand, knowing that one of them was awake. You wanted to feel that sense of security again, but you knew it would never come with them still in your home. He grew quiet when he realized what you were listening to. When the door shut, you stopped squeezing.  

 

“You don’t feel comfortable?”, he asked 

 

“No”

 

“Is it because of someone in the house?”

 

“Yes”

 

“Is it both of them?”

 

“Yes”, you managed to get out

 

“It’s alright if you don’t want to tell me everything now, but I want to make sure you’re safe. I’ll ask them to leave”, he said as calm as possible, “I’m so sorry (Y/N/N). I thought it was a good idea to surprise you, should have talked to you about it before I invited them”

 

He stopped getting out of bed when he felt you grab his arm and pull him back.

 

“Baby, I don’t know what they did, but they can’t stay here”

 

You rested your head on his shoulder, feeling him start to relax. 

 

“He...they used to”, you took a deep breath

 

When you felt him squeeze you tight, you felt like you could start over again.

 

“My mom remarried when I was in middle school. As soon as I met Sean, I immediately felt uncomfortable around him and I couldn’t figure out why. I tried to get used to him being in the house, but the longer he stayed, the more it felt like something was off. I would catch him checking out my brother’s friends when they were in high school. He always had his eye on someone younger than him. I tried talking to my mother about it, but I think she believed I was making it up because I missed my dad. My mother would tell me I just need to open up more, get to know him, yet I remember that my brother’s friends were no longer allowed at the house”

 

It grew quiet as you played with the hem of your shirt.

 

“She is so in love with him. In her eyes, Sean can never do anything wrong. She’s convinced he’s the best thing that ever happened to us. I knew better and he proved me right.” 

 

You explained to him how he came into your room one morning while your mother was in the shower. This was normal for you. You had a little brother that shared a room with you. At various times at night, they would wake him up to go to the bathroom so he wouldn’t wet the bed, but that morning was different. Instead of waking up your brother, you felt a hand squeezing your breast. You squeezed your eyes shut pretending to be asleep, praying for the moment to be over. 

 

He finally leaves the room with your brother and eventually he leaves for work. When the words failed to pass your lips, you sent a text to your mother to explain everything. When she came in your room crying, you thought you had an ally, someone you could trust, but that all changed when she told you weren’t allowed to tell anyone, specifically your older brother. Years later you found out she said this because she didn’t want you, “running someone’s name through the mud over something that may or may not have happened”.

 

Daveed tensed next to you. There were so many thoughts crossing his mind. He didn’t want to imagine you as a child dealing with a grown man touching you. He knew better than to interrupt you now, so he remained silent.

 

You struggled to get the rest of the story out when your mother made Sean come home. He denied it with everything in him as he cried and grabbed his bible. Did he think that prayer would make you forget what he did to you? Whatever it was, your mother fell for it. You wanted to scream, cry, hit him as hard as you could, yet you remained quiet as he left the house. 

 

When he returned home, he ignored you as if you did something wrong. Your mother most certainly didn’t help. She came home as if you weren’t scared. As if you weren’t hurting. She pretended as if nothing happened. She never knew about the times that he would “accidentally” open the door when you were getting dressed or when he hands went too low when he hugged you and she never would because deep down you knew who she loved more. 

 

It wasn’t you.

 

You stopped hugging him. You kept your distance. A week after that, he would come in your room every morning under the guise of getting your little brother to put his hands were they shouldn’t have been in the first place. You wanted to scream and call for help, but it always felt like no one would come for you. Forcing your mind to go someplace else until he was done became the norm for you. 

 

In the years to come, you would grow to resent your mother and despise your stepfather. You never wanted to come home. You would find yourself arguing with them all the time. Diane grew to think it was because you were a teenager. It was actually because of a grown man touching you and it always went unchecked. 

 

Daveed was still silent, taking it all in as he stared at the wall. He was going to kill Sean when he got his hands on him. 

 

“What happened after?”, he asked tentatively

 

“Eventually, it all came out. When we were out with our family and I couldn’t take it anymore. He stopped just before I reached my junior year of high school, but I was 21 and still having nightmares about what he did to me. When I finally spoke up, so many people from my family were upset, but their anger was directed at me. They couldn’t believe that I would lie about Sean. Of course, it was my mother’s doing. Ever since I told her what happened, she started telling anyone who would listen that I was lying to destroy the one good thing that happened to her after my father. She thought I was jealous”

 

“That’s why you moved to New York and kept your distance?”

 

“Yeah. I couldn’t be around them anymore. Don’t get me wrong, there were a select few that believed me, but being around the rest of my family became so painful. I just couldn’t take it anymore”

 

You finally took a breath. After all these years, you told him the one thing you kept buried for so long.

 

“I’m so sorry”, you mumbled

 

“For what?”

 

“I kept this from you for years. I thought that there was a chance that I would tell you and you wouldn’t believe me either”

 

He held you as the tears finally spilled over. Daveed knew the last thing you needed was more conflict, even though everything in him was telling him to drag Sean out of bed and kick his ass all the way to the airport. 

 

“You have nothing to apologize for. You needed time to tell me and that’s okay. I’m glad you felt comfortable enough to tell me”

 

You stayed in his arms for a few minutes before you dozed off, exhausted from all the tears and heartache. Daveed decided to get up and get you something to eat for when you woke up again. He shut the door before he heads to the kitchen.

 

He wasn’t sure how to handle this without it getting out of hand. The second he tells Diane and Sean they need to leave, everything is going to come out and it’s not going to be pretty. A part of him didn’t care though. A part of him felt guilty. How could he let this happen? You trusted him and he allowed the two people who hurt the most into your home. He tried not to think about the idea of them moving up the street or being around your children. 

 

As he reached the kitchen, mind racing at how you might be feeling, he opened the dishwasher. He remembered how off you were when he got home the other day. You were so jittery, uncomfortable...and you weren’t alone. He looked over at the island where Sean once sat, then raced upstairs. 

 

Like a knee jerk reaction, as soon as you heard the door open and close, your eyes opened. The familiar footsteps make their way across the room and your body freezes. The bed dips as he lets out a sigh.

 

“Just like old times lovebug”, Sean grins as he runs his hand up and down your back

 

When his hand ventures lower, you tried to scream.

 

“There’s no need for that. By the time he makes it back upstairs, I’ll be gone. It’s not like he’s going to believe you. I miss--”

 

The door swung open, slamming against the wall. The thud was loud enough to reverberate through the entire house. Within mere seconds, Sean was on the ground with Daveed towering over him. 

 

“Get out”, he seethed

 

“Nothing happened. I--”

 

“You can either leave or I can drag you. Either way you’re getting the fuck out”

 

Diane ran into the room worried when she couldn’t find her husband and heard Daveed starting to yell.

 

“What do you think you’re doing?”, she screamed as she pushed him away, “Get away from my husband”

 

“He was in here touching your daughter”

 

“Again with this”, she groaned, “I know my husband. He would never lay a hand on that liar. She lied then and she’s doing it now. Don’t fall for this little stunt Daveed. I’m trying to salvage whatever we have left of our relationship. I’m trying to make things work and you go and lie again”

 

_ ‘It’s not a lie’, you thought  _

 

“(Y/N) would never lie about something this big. You’re just a poor excuse of a mother. Where are you in life, that would allow you to pick some man over your child”

 

“I don’t know why I trusted you with my child”, she scoffed, “If I knew you would be dumb enough to fall for her shit, I would have tried to break you up before you got married”

 

_ ‘She’ll never choose you over him’ _

 

Daveed towered over your mother. He wasn’t going to raise a hand to your mother, but the second she moved out the way, Sean was a dead man.

 

“Then why is she having nightmares? Why does she tense up whenever he’s in the room? Why haven’t you seen your daughter in over a year?”

 

“Because she feels guilty for what she did”

 

“No I don’t”, you screamed

 

The room fell silent at your outburst.

 

“I trusted you. You used to tell me that you would look out for me, that you would always have my back, yet when I needed you most, you chose him over me. It’s not jealousy, it’s a daughter in need of her mother”, you cried, “I needed you and you weren’t there for me and you still aren’t now”

 

“Then why haven’t you said anything about it in all these years, huh?”

 

“You know good and damn well you and the rest of the family shut me down as soon as I told you. It was all because of you”

 

“I--”

 

“We don’t need to salvage a thing. I never want to see you again. You have no right to call yourself my mother. You have no right to be in our lives or our children's’. Both of you need to stay far away from us”

 

“(Y/N)--”

 

“Get the fuck out Diane”

 

By the time you finished you were in Diane’s face, tears streaming down your cheeks, ready to swing. You would fight them both if you had to. Sean pulled himself off the ground and made a sad attempt to get between you and your mother.

 

The second he was off the ground, Daveed swung as hard as he could and Sean dropped to the ground once again. 

 

“Don’t you ever come back. You have ten minutes to get your shit out of here and that includes your husband”, Daveed growled as he gently pulled you into the master bedroom

 

Within in seven minutes, you heard the front door slam shut and you took a deep breath. 

 

“I’ll always believe you no matter what”, he said as he kissed your forehead, “Do you need some space?”

 

“No”

 

You laid in bed, head resting on his chest. The sound of his heartbeat reminded you that you were still here and he was here with you. Daveed never planned on leaving your side unless you wanted him to.

 

Your mind went to the day that Sean first stole your peace of mind. You never thought you would be in a place where someone would know about every gruesome part of your life and yet they still loved you unconditionally. Things were so different now. You could get through this. 

 

Daveed help you tight as you both relaxed in the silence. He would do whatever he needed to make sure you felt secure.

 

In the silence of the late morning, you reminded yourself that they were gone, it was a little easier to breathe, you were safe.

  
  



End file.
